7/53
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px|هَلْ يَنظُرُونَ إِلاَّ تَأْوِيلَهُ يَوْمَ يَأْتِي تَأْوِيلُهُ يَقُولُ الَّذِينَ نَسُوهُ مِن قَبْلُ قَدْ جَاءتْ رُسُلُ رَبِّنَا بِالْحَقِّ فَهَل لَّنَا مِن شُفَعَاء فَيَشْفَعُواْ لَنَا أَوْ نُرَدُّ فَنَعْمَلَ غَيْرَ الَّذِي كُنَّا نَعْمَلُ قَدْ خَسِرُواْ أَنفُسَهُمْ وَضَلَّ عَنْهُم مَّا كَانُواْ يَفْتَرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Hel yanzurûne illâ te'vîleh(te'vîlehu), yevme ye'tî te'vîluhu yekûlullezîne nesûhu min kablu kad câet rusulu rabbinâ bil hakk(hakkı), fe hel lenâ min şufeâe fe yeşfeû lenâ ev nureddu fe na'mele gayrellezî kunnâ na'mel(na'melu), kad hasirû enfusehum ve dalle anhum mâ kânû yefterûn(yefterûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. hel yanzurûne : mı bakıyorlar 2. illâ : başka, yalnız, sadece 3. te'vîle-hu : onun tevîli 4. yevme : gün 5. ye'tî : gelir 6. te'vîlu-hu : onun tevîli 7. yekûlu ellezîne : onlar derler 8. nesûhu : unutanlar 9. min kablu : önceden 10. kad câet : gelmişti 11. rusulu : resûller 12. rabbinâ : Rabbimizin 13. bi el hakkı : hak ile 14. fe hel : artık var mı 15. lenâ : bize, bizim için 16. min şufeâe : şefaatçilerden 17. fe yeşfeû : şefaat etsinler 18. lenâ : bize 19. ev : yahut, veya 20. nureddu : döndürülelim 21. fe na'mele : o zaman yaparız 22. gayre ellezî : o şeylerden başkalarını 23. kunnâ na'mel : biz yapmış olduğumuz 24. kad hasirû : hüsrana uğrattılar (uğratılmışlardır) 25. enfuse-hum : nefslerini 26. ve dalle : ve saptı, uzaklaştı 27. anhum : onlardan 28. mâ kânû yefterûn : uydurmuş oldukları şey(ler) Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar, kitapta söylenenlerin gelip çıkmasını mı bekliyorlar ancak? Bir gün o söylenen şeyler, o sözlerin sonucu gelecek de evvelce onu unutanlar, gerçekten de Rabbimizin peygamberleri diyecekler, hak olarak gelmişlerdi; şimdi şefaatçilerden biri var mı ki şefaat etsin bize, yahut da tekrar dünyâya dönmemize imkân verilse de oradayken yaptığımız işlerden başka işler yapsak. Gerçekten de kendilerine yazık etmişlerdir, aslı yokken inanıp durdukları mabutlar da onları bırakmış, kaybolup gitmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali Onlar, onun tevilinden başkasına bakmazlar mı? Onun tevilinin geleceği gün, daha önce onu unutanlar, diyecekler ki: "Gerçekten Rabbimizin elçileri bize hakkı getirmişlerdi. Şimdi bize şefaat edecek şefaatçiler var mıdır? Veya geri çevrilsek de işlediklerimizden başkasını yapsak." Gerçek şu ki onlar, kendilerini hüsrana uğratmışlardır, uydurmakta oldukları şeyler de kendilerinden uzaklaşıp kaybolmuşlardır. Ahmet Varol Meali Onun haber verdiği sonuçlardan başka bir şey mi bekliyorlar? Onun haber verdiği sonuçların geldiği gün daha önce onu unutmuş olanlar: "Rabbimizin peygamberleri hakkı bildirmişlerdi. Şimdi bizim şefaatçilerimiz var mı ki bize şefaat etsinler? Yahut geriye döndürülsek de daha önce yaptıklarımızdan farklı işler yapsak" derler. Onlar kendilerini zarara sokmuşlardır ve uydurdukları şeyler de yanlarından kaybolmuştur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Kitap'ın haber verdiği sonuçtan başka bir şey mi bekliyorlar? Sonuç gelip çattığı gün, önceleri onu unutmuş olanlar, 'Rabbimizin peygamberleri şüphesiz bize gerçeği getirmişti, şimdi bize şefaat etsin, yahut geriye çevrilsek de işlediklerimizin başka türlüsünü işlesek' derler. Doğrusu kendilerini mahvetmişlerdir, uydurdukları şeyler onları koyup kaçmışlardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlar ise ancak, (“Görelim bakalım!” diyerek) Kur’an’ın bildirdiği sonucu (te’vilini) bekliyorlar. Onun bildirdiği sonuç gelip çattığı gün, önceden onu unutmuş olanlar derler ki: “Gerçekten Rabbimizin peygamberleri hakkı getirmişler. Şimdi bizim için şefaatçılar var mı ki bize şefaat etseler veya (dünyaya) döndürülsek de yaptıklarımızdan başkasını yapsak?” Gerçekten onlar kendilerine yazık etmişlerdir. (İlâh diye) uydurdukları (putlar) da onları yüzüstü bırakarak uzaklaşıp kaybolmuşlardır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Fakat onlar), Onun tevilinden başka bir şey beklemiyorlar. Tevili geldiği (haber verdiği şeyler ortaya çıktığı) gün, önceden onu unutmuş olanlar derler ki: Doğrusu Rabbimizin elçileri gerçeği getirmişler. Şimdi bizim şefaatçılarımız var mı ki bize şefaat etsinler veya (dünyaya) geri döndürülmemiz mümkün mü ki, yapmış olduğumuz amellerden başkasını yapalım? Onlar cidden kendilerine yazık ettiler ve uydurdukları şeyler (putlar) da kendilerinden kaybolup gitti. Edip Yüksel Meali Onun haberlerinin gerçekleşmesini mi bekliyorlar? Haberleri gerçekleştiği gün, onu daha önce önemsemeyenler, 'Rabbimizin elçileri gerçeği getirmişlerdi. Bizim için aracılık edecek bir şefaatçı var mı? Yahut, öncekinden farklı davranmak için geri gönderilsek,' derler. Kişiliklerini yitirmişlerdir ve uydurdukları şeyler de onları terketmiştir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlar, bakalım sonu nereye varacak diye ancak onun tehditlerinin gerçekleşmesini bekliyorlar. Onun tehditlerinin geleceği gün önceden onu unutmuş olanlar: «Muhakkak ki, Rabbimizin peygamberleri bize gerçeği getirmişlermiş. Bak şimdi bizim şefaatçılardan hiçbiri var mı ki, bize şefaat etsinler? Veya geri döndürülsek de yaptığımız işlerden başkasını yapsak?» diyecekler. Doğrusu onlar, kendilerine yazık ettiler ve uydurup güvendikleri şeyler yanlarından kaybolup gitmiş olacaktır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Onlar hele bakalım nereye varacak diye onun ancak te'vilini gözetiyorlar, onun te'vili geleceği gün önceden onu unutmuş olanlar şöyle diyecekler hakıkat rabbımızın Peygamberleri hakkı tebliğ etmişlermiş, bak şimdi bizim şefaatçilerden hiç biri var mı ki bize şefaat etsinler? Veya geri döndürülür müyüz ki yaptığımız işin gayrisini yapsak? Yok doğrusu nefislerine yazık ettiler ve o iftira ettikleri şeyler onlardan gaib olub gittiler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Onlar onun akibetinden başkasını beklerler mi? Onun akibeti geldiği gün ise onu evvelce unutmuş olanlar diyecektir ki: «Muhakkak Rabbimizin peygamberleri hakkı getirmişlerdir. İmdi bizim için şefaatçilerden kimse var mıdır ki, bize şefaat ediversinler ve yahut geri döndürülür müyüz ki, yapar olduğumuz şeylerin başkasını yapıverelim.» Şüphe yok ki, onlar nefislerini ziyana uğratmışlardır. Ve o iftira eder oldukları şey de onlardan çıkıp gitmiştir. Muhammed Esed (İmdi), (inanmayanlar) o (Hesap Gününün) nihai anlamının açıklanmasından başka bir şey mi bekliyorlar? (Ne var ki), onun kesin anlamının açıklandığı Gün, onu vaktiyle umursamayan kimseler: "İşin doğrusu, Rabbimizin elçileri bize gerçeği söylemişlerdi! Şimdi, bizden yana aracılık yapacak kayırıcılarımız yok mu bizim? Yahut, mümkün mü, (hayata) geri gönderilsek de edip eylediklerimizden başka türlü davransak?" diyecekler. Gerçek şu ki, onlar (böyle diyerek yalnızca) kendilerini aldatmış olacaklar ve onların bütün (bu) boş hayalleri yıkılıp kendilerini yüzüstü bırakacak. Suat Yıldırım Fakat onlar: "Hele bakalım nereye varacak?" diye sadece bu kitabın dâvetinin âkıbetini gözlüyorlar. O’nun haber verdiği müthiş âkibet geldiği gün, daha önce onu unutup bir tarafa bırakanlar şöyle diyecekler:"Gerçekten Rabbimizin elçileri bize hakkı tebliğ etmişlermiş? Acaba burada bize şefaat edecek birisi bulunur mu? Yahut geri döndürülmemiz imkânı olur mu ki bu sefer yaptığımız kötü işlerin yerine güzel güzel işler yapabilelim?"Muhakkak ki onlar, kendilerini hüsrana uğrattılar. Uydurdukları sahte tanrıları da kendilerinden uzaklaşıp ortadan kayboldular. Süleyman Ateş Meali İlle onun te'vilini mi gözetiyorlar? Onun te'vili geldiği (haber verdiği şeyler ortaya çıktığı) gün, önceden onu unutmuş olanlar derler ki: "Doğrusu Rabbimizin elçileri gerçeği getirmiş. Şimdi bizim şefâ'atçilerimiz var mı ki bize şefâ'at etsinler, yahut tekrar geri döndürül(üp dünyâya gönderil)memiz mümkün mü ki, (orada eski) yaptıklarımızdan başkasını yapalım?" Onlar, kendilerini ziyana soktular ve uydurdukları şeyler, kendilerinden saptı (kaybolup gitti). Şaban Piriş Meali Onlar yalnızca sonucun ortaya konmasını mı bekliyorlar? Sonucun geldiği gün, önceleri onu unutmuş olanlar: -Rabbimizin elçileri gerçeği getirmişler. Şimdi, bize şefaat edecek bir şefaatçi var mı? Veya yaptıklarımızdan başka şeyler yapmamız için bir dönüşümüz var mı? derler. Onlar, kendilerini mahvetmişler ve uydurdukları şeyler de kaybolup, onlardan ayrılmıştır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar ise, kitabın haber verdiği şeyin çıkmasını bekliyorlar. O haberin ortaya çıktığı gün, daha önce o günü unutmuş olanlar, 'Gerçekten de Rabbimizin elçileri bize hakkı getirmiş,' derler. 'Şimdi bize şefaat edecek bir aracı yok mu? Veya geri dönsek de evvelce yaptığımız işlerin yerine iyi işler yapsak!' Onlar böylece kendilerini hüsrana düşürmüş; uydurdukları şeyler ise onları terk edip ortadan kaybolmuşlardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Onun yalnız tevilini gözetirler. Onun tevili geldiği gün, daha önce onu unutanlar şöyle derler: "İnan olsun, Rabbimizin resulleri gerçeği getirmişler. Acaba bizim için şefaatçılar var mı ki, bize şefaat etsinler; yahut daha önce yaptıklarımızdan başkasını yapalım diye geri gönderilebilir miyiz?" Öz benliklerini hüsrana ittiler. İftiralarına alet ettikleri, onlardan uzaklaşıp kayboldu. Yusuf Ali (English) Do they just wait for the final fulfilment(1030) of the event? On the day the event is finally fulfilled, those who disregarded it before will say: "The messengers of our Lord did indeed bring true (tidings). Have we no intercessors now to intercede on our behalf? Or could we be sent back? then should we behave differently from our behaviour in the past." In fact they will have lost their souls, and the things they invented will leave them in the lurch. * M. Pickthall (English) Await they aught save the fulfilment thereof? On the day when the fulfilment thereof cometh, those who were before forgetful thereof will say: The messengers of our Lord did bring the Truth ! Have we any intercessors, that they may intercede for us? Or can we be returned (to life on earth), that we may act otherwise than we used to act? They have lost their souls, and that which they devised bath failed them. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri (İmdi), inanmayanlar o Günü'nün nihaî anlamının açıklanmasından başka bir şey mi bekliyorlar? (41) var ki, onun kesin anlamının açıklandığı Gün, onu vaktiyle umursamayan kimseler: "İşin doğrusu, Rabbimizin elçileri bize gerçeği söylemişlerdi! Şimdi, bizden yana aracılık yapacak kayırıcılarımız yok mu bizim? Yahut, mümkün mü, hayata geri gönderilsek de edip-eylediklerimizden başka türlü davransak?" (42) diyecekler. Gerçek şu ki, onlar (böyle diyerek yalnızca) kendilerini aldatmış olacaklar ve onların bütün (bu) boş hayalleri yıkılıp kendilerini yüzüstü bırakacak. 41 - Lafzî anlamını "sözcüğün ya da olayın nihaî anlamına varma çabası" olarak aktarabileceğimiz te'vîl terimi (karş. 3:7), bu bağlamda, gelip çatacağı vahiyle önceden haber verilen çetin bir günün, çetin bir azabın uygulamaya konması anlamına geliyor; ve bu anlamda, gün ya da azap konusunda yapılan "uyarının nihaî anlamının açılıp ortaya dökülmesi" gibi bir anlam taşıyor bünyesinde. 42 - Karş. 6:27-28. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri